Danny Phantom
Danny Phantom (real name Danny Fenton) is an Ultimate Destiny Wrestling (UDW) competitor. He is a former UDW Universal Champion, two-time UDW Tag Team Champion, UDW Grand Prix Champion and the winner of the 2016 Royal Rumble as well as the fourth Ultimate Destiny Grand Prix. He is one-half of the Space Phantoms alongside Space Ghost. Career Debut and All-Star Championship (2016) Danny made his debut in April of 2016, picking up big wins over veterans like Ken Shamrock and Mario. In June he won a big triple threat match over The Mask and a debuting Tarzan. These wins earned him a shot at the UDW All-Star Championship, held by Vegeta, at Cobra Rising IV. Despite a close contest, Vegeta retained the championship. Soon after, while on his way to the ring for a match with Kratos, Danny was attacked by Vegeta. Danny continued with the match, but lost due to the assault, and ended up fighting Vegeta on the entrance ramp after the match. Royal Rumble Winner (2016-2017) After taking several months off from competition, Danny returned to UDW as the last entrant in the 2016 Royal Rumble match, which he won by last eliminating Shrek. This set him up for a shot at the UDW Universal Championship at Coast to Coast IV. In January, Danny picked up a big win over Android 17, which upset the veteran wrestler. 17 refused to shake Danny's hand after the match, and a few weeks later he would brutally assault Danny before a match with The Joker. After losing the match, Danny was mocked by a still-bitter 17. Danny would ger a measure of payback at Hulk Bash IV, where he defeated 17 decisively. UDW Universal Champion (early 2017) As a result of his Royal Rumble win, Danny was schedule to face the then-Universal Champion Wolverine at Coast to Coast IV. Danny picked up two big wins over the champion, once in singles action and once while teaming with Space Ghost against Wolverine and then-All-Star Champion Santa Claus. In an effort to put Danny out of his element, Wolverine requested their championship match be a First Blood match, which Danny accepted. In the main event of Coast to Coast, Danny defeated Wolverine to win his first-ever championship. Shortly after this win, Danny settled his score with the Joker by picking up a decisive victory with Batman at ringside. He was soon targeted by Alucard, however, who cost Danny a match against Captain Planet with a distraction. Danny challenged Alucard to a non-title match, but the crafty veteran assaulted Danny before the match to make sure he never had a fighting chance. Alucard's continued attacks and mind games got the better of young Danny, and at Star Wars III Phantom dropped the Universal Championship to him. Danny stated his intentions to recapture the championship, but in the meantime he became embroiled in a rivalry with Superman, who had his own issues with Alucard and was looking to recapture the title as well. Alucard antagonized both men, and eventually this lead to a triple threat match for the title at Mortal Kombat I, where Alucard narrowly retained. Ultimate Destiny Grand Prix 2 (mid-2017) With no guarantee at another shot at the championship, Phantom soon turned his attentions to the second ever Ultimate Destiny Grand Prix. Having missed out on the first one, Danny hoped to make a big splash in the sequel. However, he lost his first match in the tournament to Skeletor. Danny was given the opportunity to team with the UDW Grand Prix Champion, The Hulk, against Skeletor and Sephiroth, but lost that match as well. Match Record In wrestling *'Finishing moves' :* Going Ghost! (Standing shiranui) * Signature moves :* Bulldog :* Hurricanrana :* Springboard crossbody *'Managers' :* Batman :* Space Ghost * Entrance themes :* "Danny Phantom" by Deric Battiste and Guy Moon Championships and accomplishments .]] *'Ultimate Destiny Wrestling' :* UDW Universal Championship (1 time) :* UDW Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Space Ghost :* UDW Grand Prix Championship (1 time, current) :* Royal Rumble Winner (2016) :* Winner of fourth Ultimate Destiny Grand Prix External links Danny Phantom Superstar Highlight Category:American Wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers Category:Nickelodeon Wrestlers Category:Royal Rumble Winners Category:Superheroes Category:UDW Competitors Category:UDW Universal Champions Category:Space Phantoms Category:UDW Tag Team Champions Category:Ultimate Destiny Grand Prix Winners Category:UDW Grand Prix Champions